


Catnaps

by TrolithFlint



Series: A Game of Cat and Alice [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolithFlint/pseuds/TrolithFlint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty knows all the best napping spots. Alistair is really good at finding them, intentional or otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnaps

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first fic I've written in literal years is for the EAH fandom oh my god. For that Writer/Artist Body Swap thing.
> 
> ***You can hover over the riddlish bits for a more direct translaton***

After a long morning of classes, Kitty was ready for a catnap. She pulls out her mirror phone to check the weather, because as much as she likes her dorm bed, there is nothing like taking a nap outside in the fresh air to rejuvenate her for the rest of her classes. It’s lunch time so she knows exactly where to go, _but first …_

 She leaves a little present in Sparrow Hood’s locker before vanishing where she was standing, leaving behind a sharp grin that shortly follows.

Kitty nearly falls over when she appears behind the school bleachers. She doesn’t remember the ground here ever being this soft or wiggly. She looks down when she hears a low moan and an “OW.” _Curiouser than curious_ , she thinks, looking down at none other than Alistair Wonderland. He is face down, his lower back under her feet.

She takes a moment to pretend thinking about getting off of him. After a few seconds of silence passes, she drops down to take a seat where her shoes had been. She could have landed a bit more delicately, but the “OOF” and rush of air that escapes Alistair in reward for her lack of care makes her snicker.

Her nap can wait.

“Surprise, a prize; A rat, no hat, and a cat. A feline fine, your words are mine?”

“A feline fine of breath this time. Mind getting off?” His response is slightly breathless, and he props himself on his elbows.

Kitty pouts when he drops the Riddlish, but a thought occurs to her, and she quickly puts on her signature Cheshire grin. She crosses her arms and looks down at him, smug, and says, “This game of Cat and Alice is in my favor, mousey. I think I’m fine just where I am.”

Alistair shuffles around a bit underneath her, and she sways along with the movement. He props his head on his hand, the elbow of his blue coat now brown because of the dirt it sits in. Looking over his shoulder at her, he smiles like he always does when they play these games, and her grin grows in response.

“Then I’m sure you won’t mind if I get back to my nap,” he says looking up at her through the strands of hair that had fallen in his face. His blue eyes twinkling with a mischief that she can’t wait to experience.

She smirks, and with a wave of her hand in his direction she says, “by all means.”

He watches her a bit longer with a _hmmmmm_ , before he turns back and, with a bit more shuffling, lays his head down on his folded arms and closes his eyes.

Now, she waits.

She doesn’t have to wait long. Barely a minute after pretending to fall asleep, Alistair starts snoring dramatically, making sure to take deep enough breaths that Kitty is almost dislodged from her perch. He’s not going to win. She’s a cat. Balance is her thing. She wasn’t expecting him to flip over so quickly, however, and she ends up sliding off partially onto the floor. She’s not sitting on him anymore, but her legs are still tossed across his torso, so she counts it as her win.

This time, from his place on his back, he’s the one who crosses his arms and smirks up at her. He’s covered in dirt and leaves like he doesn’t know what a bath is, and it’s so typical Alistair that she almost forgets they aren’t back in Wonderland. She grins, big and bright.

“I do believe I still have you trapped.” She wiggles her legs a bit to prove her point.

The movement gets a Alistair to squirm and let out a breathy laugh. Kitty raises an eyebrow at the reaction and Alistair pouts right back, not willing to give anything away. _He’s ticklish_ , she thinks and files that away for later.

“Noted,” she sing-songs. By the look on Alistair’s face, he knows exactly what she’s talking about.

She giggles and disappears with a sparkle, only to reappear laying on the ground next to him.

“Hmmm. I think I’m done for the day,” she says, turning over and stretching out beside him. She settles her head on her arms and closes her eyes. Her favorite tree to sleep on here is only a few feet away—less with her powers.

 _But here is fine_ , she thinks.

—

Alistair watches Kitty, not really believing she would just fall asleep right here. Back in Wonderland, Kitty hated napping in front of the others, including himself. If they stumbled upon one of her napping spots by accident, they’d find themselves the target of many pranks for the next few days due to Kitty’s displeasure at their trespassing. He’d found himself at the mercy of a swarm of bread-and-butterflies more times than he can count. They’re not as nice as they look.

Kitty can apparently feel his stare because she opens one eye and asks, “what?”

He tilts his head at her like she’s a puzzle to be solved, and in that moment, she kind of is.

“I just never thought I’d see you willing take a nap in front of me, is all,” he admits. “You hate taking naps with people awake around you.”

She rolls her icy blue eyes at his comment, but he can tell she’s surprised.

“Well, if you take a nap, too, then there won’t be a problem,” she closes her eyes again, and gets comfortable. “Besides, you’re not people, you’re a cat toy.”

She goes silent again, and he wonders about the last thing she said. He knows she didn’t mean it rudely; the tone of her voice said otherwise. _Curious_. He settles down to nap beside her—that was the actual reason he was here, anyway, before Kitty showed up. That last comment revealed a lot more than he was used to getting out of her.

 _She’s just as homesick as I am_ , he thinks as he drifts off into sleep.

—

It’s exactly thirty minutes later when Alistair is jolted out of his sleep by a loud wail that can probably be heard across the entire school campus. He runs through what he knows about the creatures of Ever After and what they sound like—which, admittedly isn’t much, and draws a blank at what the noise could be coming from. He looks over to Kitty who is already up, grin in place.

“What do you think that is?” He asks, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. The more he wakes up, the more he thinks it sounds a lot like that Sparrow guy who’s always sing-shouting everything.

“My alarm,” Kitty replies, matter-of-factly. “Class starts in five,” she continues, dusting herself off with a shimmer of magic. “Tea you later.”

She’s gone before he can respond, her smile the last to go.


End file.
